


【影日】《只有你不知道的事》

by Moselleee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ABO, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, 影日 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moselleee/pseuds/Moselleee
Summary: * 你＝高中影山* ABO，OOC，喜闻乐见的【成年Alpha影山】×【高中Omega日向】，喜闻乐见的【意外发情期】（我真是个俗人* 一树太太的年操新刊太带感了，一张图勾得我这几天都心神不宁频繁boki，但估计本子完工最早也要到月底去了，所以等不及了开始自己动手割难吃的腿肉（流泪握拳* 为避免撞梗，本文采取ABO设定（虽然我觉得就凭我的垃圾脑洞是不可能和神仙一树撞梗的……* 6.5k字的影日打架（各种意义上
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	【影日】《只有你不知道的事》

日向又一次确信自己今晚出来夜跑是一个错误的决定。

IH决赛输给伊达工业后，排球部就开始为接下来的春高做准备。白天还没练完球，他就有了些发情的迹象，这种时候影山不敢离他太近，是缘下前辈送他回的家。

只是出发前被某个笨蛋Alpha骂了个狗血淋头罢了。

回家后他给自己注射了抑制剂，情况慢慢稳定了下来。挂念着今日没达标的训练量，晚霞还在天边，日向就背着排球出来跑步了。

本来打算跑完直接去找影山，可是跑着跑着，周围的环境开始变得陌生。日向以为自己迷路进了原始森林，但修筑整齐又向前蜿蜒的慢跑道告诉他，这里的确是人类活动范围。

天完全黑了，他还是没能找到去影山家或者回自己家的路。心情着急加上运动量大，被压制下去的某种欲望又开始蠢蠢欲动，日向捂住自己的后颈，摸出手机给影山发消息求助。

“我在你家附近的公园，有个不认识的铜像立在这里，快过来。”

这里应该是影山家附近的公园吧。日向四处看了看，其实并不确定，连这个公园里是不是只有这一座铜像都不确定。

影山回得很快：“你怎么在那里？”

看来公园里只有一座铜像。日向舒了口气，但打死也不会说出自己迷路了这种事，他噼里啪啦地打字道：“废话少说，快过来！”

“……”

虽然影山只回复了六个点，但日向知道他会过来。他戴好兜帽，找了张长椅坐下，把背包抱在身前，开始咬着牙忍耐。

“……顺便带点抑制药吧。”

出于对影山负责的态度，这句提醒也应该发过去。

日向抱着包迷糊了一会儿，手机才振动了一下。他以为过了很久了，实际上影山还是秒回。

“发情期？”

“对不起，我现在好难受。”

这已经是难得的示弱了，哪怕日向知道影山绝对会因此生气。

气他明明知道自己有发情的迹象，还冒冒失失出来跑步，跑步就算了，还迷路，迷路也迷得很有水平，居然搞得只能发短信找Alpha来救他……

日向闭上眼，一时不知道自己是该祈祷在彻底失控前被影山找到，还是在不小心失控后，能被影山而不是别的什么Alpha找到。

手机又振动了，这次不止一下。

日向将手机举到耳边，听见影山的声音隐隐约约地传来：“……所以你为什么不先联系我，为什么不直接回家要去公园……”

虽然影山骂他的话和他预想的大同小异，但也许是身体上的难受导致了精神上的脆弱，日向说出口的声音无法克制地带上了哭腔：“……我也不想的，我觉得不对就打算回家了，可是找不到路啊，这个公园我没来过……呜呜……”

影山好像在跑，声音很喘：“呆……呆子！你发个情就发傻了吗！是谁整天缠着我在公园练球，这时候居然说没来过？”

明明是跑步导致的喘，却因为电流造成的失真，在日向耳朵里染上了不应有的情色讯息。状况不好的日向，被听筒里影山的喘息击中了大脑，当即感觉热流涌动，却直直地全是在往下三路走，连影山说了什么都听不清了。

日向掐紧了怀里的排球包：“……影山，混蛋！”

“你说什——”

日向飞快地挂了电话，同时难为情地并拢了双腿。夜色深沉，不远处忽有人声传来，虽然并没有闻到Alpha的信息素，日向还是害怕得浑身一抖。

“……刚刚好像有什么跑过去了。”

“是猫吗？喵～喵～”

日向刚躲好，一对Beta情侣便从他坐过的长椅旁经过。男生对日向的残影发表了疑问，女生则以为是猫，立刻饶有趣味地学起了猫叫。

“好了别叫啦，应该已经跑走了。”

“是的吧，好遗憾！我还是第一次被猫咪拒绝呢。”

那两人手拉着手继续前行，日向等他们的声音彻底消失了，才伸手摸了摸自己的内裤。

完全湿了。发情期真讨厌。

他喘息着坐起来，手臂软得快要撑不起身体。日向试着站直，但不只是腿，浑身都在抖。

混蛋影山，找我找到哪里去了，这个公园有那么大吗！

日向刚骂完，一个穿着运动服的身影就奔跑着出现在了长椅边，日向看清了对方脸上不加掩饰的焦急，一股劫后余生的快乐超越了身体极限，让他声音嘶哑地大喊道：“影山！”

影山应声回头，看起来是要骂他，可数秒后表情就变成了惊诧：“……日、日向？！”

“影山。”日向眼泪汪汪地喊，但又不敢离他太近，只能在原地揉捏怀里的包。影山也没动，似乎对眼前发生的一切感到十分不可思议。

日向以为影山惊诧，是因为从没见过他这样发情期也敢到处乱跑的Omega，于是立刻朝他道歉：“对不起，给你添麻烦了！但是能不能拜托你咬我一口，我不能就这么出去！”

“你是……高中的日向？”

日向眼角还挂着泪，因他的话表情疑惑：“……什么高中的？”

但他还没问完，影山突然长腿一迈，眨眼间就到了他面前。日向仰着头看着他分外高大的身影，还未来得及开口，就被影山弯着腰抱了起来。Alpha凛冽的气味将Omege完全包裹，瞬间助长了后者体内烧得正旺的火焰，爆炸般的冲击让日向忍不住尖叫了一声：“影山！”

“……你这白痴。”

影山好似在泄愤，按着日向的脑袋逼他露出光洁无瑕的后颈。日向只感觉有灼热的气息扑打在上面，然后皮肤一疼，牙齿咬了上去。

又是那种爆炸般的感觉。日向被从后颈传来的冲击击打得浑身颤抖，身体里似乎又有了汩汩水流向外涌。

这种失控的感觉令他害怕：“不……别……影山……”

影山松开了日向被叼住的后颈，暗黑的眼睛和日向泛红的眼框对视，好像又翻涌出了一股怒气。日向被他看得一动也不敢动，后知后觉地发现影山似乎换了发型。

“……半天没见，你就长大了吗？影山。”

他的话似乎让影山更气了，这人胸膛起伏数下，再低头看向日向，居然露出了一丝诡异的笑意。

“日向骗子。”

他说完这句话就开始吻他，双唇相触，舌头挤开牙关，未经允许就擅自去纠缠日向的舌头。日向刚刚才被临时标记降下去的部分热度，这下更加猛烈地卷土重来，他手足无措地承受着来自影山的、激烈的亲吻，迷迷糊糊中只感觉自己的下身开始逐渐坚挺。

……影山的也是。

他紧张地闭上眼，心里想着他们要不要换个地方再继续，一只手却挑开了他运动裤的松紧带，手指沿着他臀部的弧度，戳进了他潮湿的某处。

“呜……影山……”日向哽咽了一声，正欲阻止，戳进去两根手指就略微回弯，开始了蛮横的搅动。

没有行人经过的林荫道分外安静，日向此刻却希望有什么声响能够出现，好让他听不见自己的呻吟、影山的喘息，以及后穴里的液体被搅动发出的声音。

“影山，别在这里弄，我们回家去吧，回家去！”

影山纤长的手指好像完全探进去了，日向可以感觉到指根与他穴口的撞击，还有无名指的指节——抵在外面——好害怕它什么时候也会加入食指与中指的行动里。

“日向，”影山在他耳边说话，“IH决赛结束了吗？”

日向不知道影山为什么要问这个，下意识地就想给他打气：“‘春高赢回来’，你不是这么对我……呃！”

对我说的吗？

影山完全不给他把话说完的机会，抵在外面的无名指终于也进去了，日向开始小声抽泣，只因为里面的三根手指恰巧都按在了一个让他无比舒服的地方。

“高二的时候，我们还和家人住在一起吧。”影山不仅按，还揉，“回家做，被看见了……怎么办？”

影山的声音、声音所传达的内容，好似带着什么魔力，立刻就让日向身体紧绷、寒毛直竖，仿佛真的因为在家里偷尝禁果而被抓了个正着。看他紧张成这样，影山的坏心情似乎好了不少，右手从他身下抽出来，举到他眼前给他看上面湿漉漉的体液。

日向知道影山肯定是想笑话他兴奋得厉害，所以他要想办法反将一军。

“被看到了，你就和我成番吧，影山。”他捧住Alpha棱角分明的脸颊，脸贴脸地蹭他，“等我们毕业了，就结婚，大家都会祝福我们的，是吧？”

影山回应他的方式，是猛地把他推开，又在他没反应过来的时候，将他抵在树上，从后面进入了。

“呃……啊！”

日向被突然插入的硕大男根折磨得叫都叫不出声了。他的脸颊贴在粗糙的树皮上，眼泪簌簌地往下流，看起来是疼得厉害，其实除了交合处因为初次使用在隐隐发涨，日向感觉到更多的，是对“影山在他身体里”这一事实的欢欣鼓舞，生理上的感受倒并不鲜明。

“我本来……不打算这样做的，呆子，”影山从背后抱着他，一边往里顶，一边吻他的眼泪，“你才高二吧……你就这么想了……你原来一直是这么想的吗？”

日向侧过脸去和他接吻：“很……很奇怪吗？是大家都这么问我……‘日向，你以后是不是会和影山在一起’，好像除了我们，所有人都这么觉得了……”

影山不再回话，只管用他那磨人的利器一下下地顶蹭日向体内的关键一点。日向被他时重时轻的动作弄得腿脚发软，靠手指扒拉树皮才能勉强保持平衡，偏偏影山注意到了他用力到泛白的指尖，强行把他的手扯回去，带着他自己抚慰自己。

“不行，不行……！”日向小声哭道，“在影山面前做这种事，我不行！”

“你没有在我面前做，”影山说话时的气息舔吻着他的耳廓，“这个姿势，我看不见的……你背着我，在我看不见的地方，想着我射出来，日向，你是不是经常这样做？”

日向咬着嘴唇，和精液一起出来的是他绵软无力的反驳：“我没有……我没有……我没有经常……”

影山不再只是用气息舔吻他，他开始用舌头，高潮后的日向感觉着那种柔软从耳廓、耳窝、耳垂，向下蔓延到脖颈、肩膀、锁骨，整个人都飘飘然的，好像被影山送到了什么极乐的地方。

“……我死了吗？”

他喃喃道。

影山用力一动胯，日向立刻被“啊”地顶回了魂，他面红耳赤地扭头看影山，可影山并不让他看清他的表情。

影山捂着他的眼睛，同时把着他的腰，一下比一下狠地往里操。日向不住地尖叫着，两只手一起用力也掰不开挡在眼睛上的、影山的手，从前列腺汹涌而来的快感让他的心率和肾上腺素一起飙升，也让他意识到刚刚的高潮并不是死亡，此刻的结合才是在谋杀。

“影山，影山……”

日向哭得词句破碎、呼吸困难，意识空白了一瞬，回过神才发现影山射在了他的大腿上。他被影山从背后抱进怀里，一下一下地轻吻脸颊：“呆子，回神啊。”

日向无意识地伸出手，将大腿上的精液抹到眼前细看。他想问影山为什么不射在里面，为什么不冲开他的生殖腔和他结合成番，但他还没问出口，影山就说话了。

“说你呆你还真呆得让人受不了。”

日向一个激灵，下意识地又将精液抹回了自己腿上：“为什么又骂我！”

“骂的就是你，日向呆子！”

“这就是你对我态度吗混蛋影山！你这个拔屌无情！事后无义！满脑子只知道排球！的！混蛋Alpha！”

日向怒气冲冲破口大骂，影山却并不接招，他脱下贴身的T恤，只穿着运动外套给日向做清理。尽管日向并不配合，他还是按着他把他擦干净了。

“你真的不愿意吗影山？是我这次做错了吗？对不起，我以后不会了，你不要生气，不要不给我托球……啊！”

日向哭哭啼啼的道歉被掐在大腿内侧的手给打断了，影山像照顾大龄儿童一样给他穿好衣裤，然后他自己也像个大龄儿童一样，将手从日向短裤的裤腿里伸进去掐他。

“你好好看看我是谁。”

日向止住了抽泣，神经因为这句提问紧绷了一瞬，又在看清面前的Alpha后放松了下来：“你！是影山啊！”

影山的怒气好像又起来了：“你是不是从来就没有仔细看过我长什么样。”

“怎、怎么会，”日向开始拼命解释，“你看你看，白天看你，你还是字母‘M’型的刘海，现在变成了‘人’字型……难道部活结束后，你去做了发型吗？”

日向越想越觉得有可能，听那些有女朋友的同学说，有些女孩子如果做了新发型却没被男朋友看出来，是会地狱般生气的！

原来影山也是这种类型的吗！

他一想通，就开始更加仔细地观察小气山。啊，不知不觉，影山已经这么高了、这么壮了啊……可恶，明明每天都和他喝一样的牛奶啊！

影山好像忍无可忍了，抓住他的肩膀怒吼：“现在！是2019年！日向呆子，我是未来的影山！”

“未、未来的……！”

日向重复了一下，低下头思考了一会儿，才猛地大叫道：“未来的！”

影山侧着脸：“……你终于反应过来了吗？”

“我、我和未来的影山！”日向的脸“嘭”地红了，“未来的影山为什么在这里？不对不对，2019年……过去的我为什么在这里！还！”

影山说：“……总而言之，先回家吧，问问未来的你，他肯定知道你怎么来的，又该怎么回去。”

日向结巴道：“未、未来的我，在哪哪里？”

“俱乐部远征，还没回东京。”

“哦……”日向听到“俱乐部”，意识到自己成为了职业选手，不禁感到有些开心，但很快他就意识到了一个问题，“未来的影山为什么没有一起去？！”

影山道：“我们不在一个俱乐部。”

分开了啊……虽然这个状况是目前的日向没想到的，但说实话他并不觉得意外……

“那、那我们……”

“嗯。”

“什么‘嗯’？你难道懂我的意思吗？”

“就是你想的那个意思。”

日向又开始“嘭”地脸红。怪不得色情山这么熟练，原来是……原来是和“我”练习出来的！

日向红着脸不说话，影山却道：“我们有两个孩子，你没猜到吧？”

“孩、孩子……”

“嗯……长男叫影山光介，长女叫日向星野。”

日向没发现影山的脸也很红，因为他已经无法直视影山了。

“长男……长女……”

都说了是长男长女，那以后肯定还会有次男次女、三男三女之类的吧……

“啊啊啊！混蛋山我不想知道这些啊啊啊啊！”

日向开始闭眼狂奔，狂奔到连影山的声音都被远远地甩在了后面。他跑到脱力后才睁开眼，意外发现眼前的十字路口分外眼熟，似乎转个弯就能看到影山在宫城的家。

日向回头看了看，未来的影山还没追上来。

什么嘛，成为了大人就变矜持了吗？

日向慢吞吞地往影山家走，却看见影山房间的灯是亮着的。出来找他的时候没关灯吗？日向决定在这里等一等未来的影山，然后狠狠地嘲笑他急得灯都忘了关。

哎呀，就算知道他发情了，至少灯还是有机会……

“你在这里做什么，呆子。”

……关的。

日向回头，发现影山竟然站在院子里。

“你跑得也太快了吧！”日向指着影山大叫道，“这就是职业选手的实力吗！”

“什么职业选手。”字母“M”型刘海的影山面无表情地打开院门，靠近他时忽然眉头一皱，“你身上的味道怎么变了，你和谁……”

日向的脸第三次“嘭”地变红，满脑子都是长男长女次男次女三男三女……

“……不对，这是我的味道吧……呆子你……”

“什么什么？影山你在说什么？我只是恰好散步到这里，我现在要走了，晚安影山，明天见！”

日向溜得飞快，但碍不住影山偏要跟来。

“散步怎么可能刚好散到这里！你给我解释一下味道的事情，呆子，给我停下，不准跑！”

小番外·成年影日の场合

远征途中的例行睡前视频。

“日向，你高中的时候，那个人是我吧……”

日向一口牛奶喷到了宫侑身上，然后就是一番兵荒马乱，夹杂着宫侑的大叫、佐久早的咆哮和木兔的看热闹。

日向再回到视频前，脸色已经不算红了，但满脸写着心虚。

毕竟他可是拿“一个味道和影山很像的我喜欢的人”搪塞了影山很久……

嘛，谁、谁叫影山要说什么长男长女次男次女三男三女四男四女的事情……他难为情不行吗！

想到这里，日向挺直了脊背，理不直气也壮：“嗯，那个人是影山呢！”

影山目光幽幽：“所以为什么不对我说实话。”

日向学他目光幽幽：“因为有个人啊，他说2019年的时候，我们家还有两个家庭成员，一个叫光介，一个叫星野呢。”

影山被反将一军，立刻恼羞成怒：“那算什么理由！就因为这个所以你要骗我吗！”

“不然怎么办啊！让我向你解释你自己给长男长女取的名字吗！说到这里，国文就没及过格的影山选手，请问你是什么时候给长男长女取好名字的？还这么文艺？”

影山暴躁依旧：“去年的时候！怎么了嘛！队友家里生了孩子，取名的时候顺便帮我取了两个，不可以吗！”

“哦，原来不是影山选手自己翻国文字典取的啊，我稍微有那么点失望……”

的确是翻国文字典取名的影山一时语塞，只能换题发挥：“什么时候滚回来，我要算账。”

日向道：“后天下午四点的新干线。算什么账，骗你的事你不是在高中的我身上讨回来了吗？你不要真的拔屌无情下床无义啊小气山。”

影山一向说不过他，于是只能黑着一张脸生闷气。日向见他真生气了，见好就收开始哄人：“好了好了影山，后天回来让你算账，想算多久算多久，行了吧？”

影山扭头抱臂，不说话。

日向看了看周围的队友，见无人注意他，就凑近镜头小声道：“顺便把光介和星野生了吧，你想先生哥哥，还是先生姐姐？”

日向满意地看着脸色“嘭”地变红的影山手忙脚乱地关掉了视频。

次日一早，日向拿起手机，发现半夜三点影山给他发了条消息：“不能一起生吗？”

日向回复：“这个有点难办。”

影山一如既往地秒回：“难办又不是办不到，给我努力啊呆子。”

日向边刷牙边骂他：“你生一个我生一个就能100%办成，笨蛋山。”

早餐快吃完了影山才回复：“Alpha不能生。”

与此同时及川前辈的短信也到了：“小不点你给小飞雄吃了什么，他居然问我他能不能生孩子？？？”

菅原前辈的短信随后而至：“日向，你们决定要小孩了吗？”

甚至还有月岛：“不愧是王者大人，已经进化出了这种功能吗？”

日向：“噗——”

黑狼的食堂一如既往的和谐，除了宫侑在大叫、佐久早在咆哮、木兔在看热闹。


End file.
